


Death of a Bachelor

by InfiniteInferno



Series: Sanders Sides Works [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, I wrote this in august 2019 so like, I've never been to a P!atd concert so like, M/M, if something ain't right blame my wallet, proposal, roman is extra and adorable, there's also a dated mcr reference from before they were back together, virgil is a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno
Summary: Roman and Virgil are at a Panic! at the Disco concert, and Roman has a little surprise for Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily based on Death of a Bachelor by P!atd but I'd listen to it before reading the fic if you want (or maybe I'm just biased like we stan Brendon Urie in this household)
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr (infinite-inferno)

“Almost ready Edgar Allen Woe?” Roman called out to his boyfriend of 5 years now. Roman managed to snag tickets for the Panic! at the Disco concert nearby. Their seats were in a spot where they had a good view of the stage but easy access to outside with fresh air and less people in case Virgil got overwhelmed by the crowd - it was perfect. 

Virgil ran out of the room, slipping his black, high top converses on as he made his way towards the door, eager to get there. He looked like he raided Hot Topic, wearing every Panic! merch he owned (”I spent money on all this, might as well wear it all”), with the only non-merch things being his ripped black skinny jeans and his shoes. Roman was wearing a t-shirt that said “I’m Pretty. Odd.” with a lightweight jacket with the logo on the back and deep inside and outside pockets. Roman grabbed the rainbow pride flag on the table as the couple made their way to Roman’s car, blasting Brendon Urie’s angelic voice from Virgil’s Spotify. 

They weren’t driving for too long before they got to the venue (stopping for McDonald’s first because food) and neither one could contain their excitement - especially Virgil. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this excited for anything - it’s really adorable,” Roman commented, giving Virgil’s face a light blush. 

“I think the only thing that would top this is if My Chemical Romance got back together and I got to see them! Thank you so much by the way Ro. I’m so happy I got to see my first concert with you.” The couple smiled, walking in to get to their seats. There was still about 15 minutes before the concert was supposed to start but it already looked like most of the seats had been filled. 

They talked until the openers got on stage, shaking with anticipation for Brendon Urie to come out. 

The entire crowd cheered and hollered when they heard the beginnings to Don’t Threaten Me With a Good Time, screaming the lyrics with the performer, Virgil and Roman included. The concert went on and despite the crowds Virgil looked right in his element, and Roman couldn’t help but shoot him loving glances as the emo belted The Ballad of Mona Lisa, or screamed “Are you nasty?” during Miss Jackson (Roman was doing the exact same thing). 

Roman heard the opening chords to Death of a Bachelor and felt a wave of anxiety go through him. He grabbed Virgil’s hands, causing him to look away from Brendon and at Roman as Roman sang the lyrics to him. After the second verse, Roman gave him a little twirl, causing a giggle to escape Virgil as Roman went down on one knee, reaching into his jacket for the little black box stashed in there, opening it up to reveal a ring. “Can you be the cause of death for this bachelor?” Roman asked, and despite the loud environment they were in, Virgil could perfectly make out what he was saying, giggling slightly at the phrasing because _it was so cute and so Roman_ , nodding and kissing him, not caring that the teenage girls in the row behind him were taking video captioning it “SO CUTE” or “#GOALS” or something similar on their Snapchats. All they cared about was each other, kissing and embracing until they heard the end of the song. 

The rest of the concert they were attached as they continued singing and screaming lyrics whether by just holding each other’s hand or Roman snaking his arm around Virgil’s waist, the shorter man leaning into his side. 

It was the best proposal Virgil could’ve ever dreamed of.


End file.
